Sky Lynx (TF2017)
Sky Lynx from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Sky Lynx is the unbelievably talented, unsurpassably skilled, and altogether magnificent robot behind most of the greatest, most adventurous, and most daring moments in all of Autobot history. At least, if you ask Sky Lynx, that is. Not that he isn't a skilled, fast, and powerful warrior, well deserving of his rank as Lieutenant Commander—he most certainly is all those things—he's just a rather bit too eager to tell you about it. At length. However, his superiors recognize his undeniable skill and tolerate his ego. Springer has nicknamed him "Commander Modesty". Sky Lynx's unusual form grants him several abilities. As a shuttle, he can easily travel between star systems and carry passengers as well. When transformed, he can split himself into two autonomous components: a walking lynx and a flying bird-creature. His two components can also combine into a larger and more powerful lynx-bird-creature. History Arc 3 Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx had, throughout the course of the war, been rescued several times by his old chum, Wheeljack. As such, he did not hesitate to fly to his aid when the latter called upon him to join the Autobots on Earth. There, Grimlock's less than stellar performance as Autobot leader threatened to doom them all (The uncouth Dinobot was overly obsessed with catching the rogue Autobot, Blaster)! Upon the venerable Sky Lynx's arrival, Wheeljack requested that he put his considerable skills on temporary hold. What a waste of his immeasurable potential! Before too long, thankfully, Sky Lynx was at last called into action! After Grimlock tossed some juvenile humanoids out the airlock of the Ark into space (for "conspiring" with Blaster), Sky Lynx, with utmost aplomb, rescued them, and put to use his finest displays of agility evading those mongrel Dinobots. Indeed, Sky Lynx's feats were subverted only by the actions of another. To wit: While Sky Lynx was surrounded (which posed no true disadvantage to the ever-resourceful paragon), Blaster turned himself in to Grimlock in exchange for the guaranteed safety of Sky Lynx's young charges. |Spacehikers| |Totaled| However, before speedily returning the kids to their home, Sky Lynx took them to a traveling space carnival. As they had no money to pay for tickets, Sky Lynx charitably agreed to work for the carnival, while the kids were taken care of. Unfortunately, the fine print in the magnificent Autobot's contract made all of them permanent guests of the wretched carnival. Before Sky Lynx could effect a no-doubt-brilliant escape plan, Optimus Prime and Goldbug passed by and elected to formulate an escape plan of their own. Optimus pounced into the circus ring while Sky Lynx was about to begin his routine show, and helped ram down all performers who tried to hinder their flight from captivity. Optimus took care of most of them, saving Sky Lynx the indignity of facing down such unworthy foes as a Gilashark and Rorza, the Rocket-cycle Racer from Rigel III. On their way out, the crowd rightfully burst into cheer, and both Autobots took a bow at Sky Lynx's insistence. They then reconvened aboard the Steelhaven with Goldbug, who had been equally successful in securing Sky Lynx's charges. |The Cosmic Carnival| Sky Lynx then returned the Spacehikers to Earth with flair and dispatch. The humans, however, seemed impervious to his charm, and drove him away from Earth again with thrown produce and such. |Monstercon from Mars| And now, here is a story told by Wreck-Gar in The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun. In an alternate future of 2006, Sky Lynx's impeccable perspicacity led him to discover suspicious activity on Junkion, and he swiftly and surely reported his findings to Rodimus Prime. Rodimus recognized Sky Lynx's greatness by declaring him to be one of the best, but inexplicably sent those lesser (though still valiant) fliers, the Aerialbots, to Junkion to investigate Sky Lynx's report. After Superion was defeated by the Quintessons, Sky Lynx's redoubtable abilities were once again required for a rescue. |The Big Broadcast of 2006: A Rerun| Trivia *Tom Kenny voices Sky Lynx. Changes *An error in The Cosmic Carnival comic on the Steelhaven being called the Skyhammer is fixed in the episode adaptation Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots